Come Here
by Symbelmine
Summary: A veces Jon ve un par de ojos verdes escabullirse en sus sueños, escucha risas discretas dentro de las paredes..Igual que Harry no lo hizo cuando creyó ver nieve en la ante sala de su casa. [Segundo puesto en el reto #40: Cupido haciendo de las suyas del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras]


Hola :D

Debo decirles que este es mi primer Crossover y que como tal es una ida de olla tremenda. Sí, tiene ciencia ficción, fantasía... y algo que parece romance. Y la verdad nada de esto tiene sentido. Ni se lo busquen xD

Antes que nada: **Este fic participa en el Reto #40: Cupido haciendo de las suyas del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **

_Así que culpables: esas mentes extrañas que habitan allí y se hacen llamar moderadoras (Las quiero, cupcakes :3)_

Los títulos de las secciones del fic son los títulos de las canciones que estuve escuchando mientras escribía.

* * *

_Propiedad exclusiva de la señora J. K. Rowling y el señor George R. R. Martín. _

* * *

_(Come Here)_

—¿Qué es lo que tanto escribe?

—Dice que un libro importante.

El muchacho de ojos grises mira de nuevo a su mentor, sentado en una mesa opaca utilizando unos burdos utensilios para escribir: papel y lápiz.

—¿Por qué lo hace a mano? No debería dictarlo a la computadora.

—No sé. Lo último que supe es que era algo que no debían saber las maquinas ni los jefes.

Se escucha el sonido de un violín programado en la _tecnopantalla_ junto a las cálidas imágenes del amanecer en algún desierto. El chico de ojos verdes se sienta junto a su amigo en silencio y reclina la cabeza en su hombro, de alguna manera prevé un cambio, uno drástico.

—No está más loco de lo usual, verdad.

—No, no lo creo.

Sus manos se chocan con discreción. Tienen quince años, la vida reverbera en sus ojos, y han estado juntos desde que tienen siete. Cuando los habían adoptado no esperaban terminar así, pendientes al más ligero cambio de una de las personas que más admiraban.

—¿Qué dijo el señor Aemon?

—Nada, que Dumbledore debía guardar reposo, pero no hace caso, dice que podrá descansar bastante cuando termine de escribir.

…

—¡Harry! —el grito se pierde entre la inmensidad de la cueva.

De pronto esta pequeño y solo, con el estúpido libro entre sus manos. ¿Un recetario para advertir a la humanidad? ¿Qué estaba pensando Dumbledore al ponerlos en aquella maquina?

Debe caminar a prisa para salir de allí. La cuidad en la que cae es pequeña, nada en comparación a la mole en la que vivía. Las calles están sucias, el griterío es casi histérico y la cantidad de idiotas con que se cruza no parece acabar. Odia ese lugar, odia a Aemon por convencerlo para hacer caso a su tutor y odia a Harry por haber desaparecido.

Pasa días antes de encontrar un lugar cómodo en el cual dormir. Parece que se ha quedado varado.

—¿Jon?

La alegría es genuina, no puede negarlo.

El chico va en una carroza, como si de alguien importante se tratase. Corre hacía él con verdadero encanto y atrapa su rostro con ternura para besarlo.

—Aquí no, Jon.

Para Harry es aún más difícil explicarle a Jon las cosas que tratar de aguantarse las ganas de apretarlo contra su cuerpo. Están varados en otra realidad, una donde las cosas no fueron tan bien como en su tiempo.

—Mormont me lo advirtió.

—Lo sé. Lo peor es que ni siquiera podemos cumplir la promesa, porque en este lugar las cosas que dicen aquí —señala el libro con mal humor— no tienen nada de realidad.

Ambos se ríen. Al menos no quedaron ambos rodando por ahí entre el espacio. Y Harry tiene sus poderes, algo muy importante.

—Sabes que es lo peor.

—¿Qué?

—Habrá copias nuestras naciendo en todas las realidades.

* * *

_(Pieces)_

Esto sucede cuando Jon tiene que aprender lo que es ser rechazado. Nacer bastardo no es fácil, hacerlo en un mundo dominado por reglas monárquicas discriminatorias lo es más. Y Harry lo siente más que nadie, porque es quien devora cada libro intentando saber qué pasará con el pobre chico y su estadía en el Muro.

—Deja eso, Harry —los libros no son suyos, son de Hermione, y los ha tomado sin pedir permiso.

—Espera, espera. Quiero saber qué le pasa a Snow.

—Se muere.

Es un libro, a él no es que le atraigan mucho los libros, después de todo lo ocurrido en su escuela por la repentina desaparición de un diario viejo lo tiene claro, pero algo se rompe. Es como si le dijesen por primera vez que es huérfano y no tiene a nadie, como ser abandonado sin protección en un desierto. Es extraño.

—¿Te pasa algo, Harry?

Los ojos de Hermione le escrutan brevemente. Sí, tal vez debe salir de los libros, los libros no son lo suyo.

—Nada, ya me has arruinado el final.

Su amiga sonríe divertida.

—No es tan malo. Solo en Jon no-se-nada Snow.

—No es TAN tonto.

—Solo otro tonto diría eso.

Se ríe porque es verdad y porque Hermione le presta todos sus libros solo porque parece que por fin le interesa leer. Pero a Harry no le interesa _leer_, le interesa Jon y es casi obsesiva la forma en que termina Danza de Dragones la semana antes de volver al colegio.

Y si, su decepción fue del tamaño de toda Inglaterra, Irlanda, Escocia y toda Gales al ver que en realidad no sabe qué pasa con el pobre chico. Es injusto que termine así ¿no es verdad? Ese chico debía poder hacer algo más por su vida, por su hermana, por todo en continente.

—No me parece justo —refunfuña con petulancia.

—¿A Harry le gusta Jon? —Ese es George, poniendo cara de duda ante su propia pregunta.

—Es indudable, hermano —responde Fred, poniéndose al lado de Harry para mirarlo a la casa—. Se le ha pegado el síndrome fanboy de Ginny.

…

—¿Fan… qué?

—Simplemente no sabes nada, Jon.

Los ojos grises del mencionado rodaron con disgusto, como siempre que escuchaba el ultra-mega-conocido apodo que su novia de la secundaria le pusiera como forma para burlarse de sus pocas ideas sexuales, o eso decían todos, y él simplemente prefería que o siguieran creyendo. «Si supieran de que se trata» solía pensar.

—Arya habla del término que se utiliza para designar a un hombre, generalmente joven, que defiende apasionadamente algo de su interés particular.

—Gracias, Bran —No, tal vez debiera decirle que lo hacía sentir gay y anormalmente complacido.

—¿Y todo eso solo porque he discutido con Sansa por un libro?

—El término no fue por el _libro, Jon._

Bien, sí, quizá se había pasado de verga con lo de Harry Potter, pero no era su culpa. Sí. Si lo era, para que negarlo. Exponer su punto de manera tan radical no era la intensión, no menos tratándose de otro chico… uno que ni siquiera existe. Eso de los libros no es lo suyo, lo sabe.

Todo es culpa de Sam por dejarlos todos regados por el apartamento precisamente cuando Jon estaba tan aburrido como para hacer algo que normalmente no haría. ¿Qué había dicho su amigo? Ah, sí, que eran los libros con los que había crecido y los adoraba mucho.

—Te los presto, Jon, pero ni los manches ni los dañes. Son una primera edición que me regalo mamá.

Jon cumplió su promesa. Y no porque se tratará de Sam, sino por Harry y porque se sentía identificado con la historia. Ese mago pequeño y solo que debía crecer para darse cuenta de que en realidad la soledad no había sido su compañera nada más que en su cabeza, que todo el tiempo había estado lleno de buenos amigos. El tono familiar de todo era lo más agradable que había encontrado jamás y le divertía darse cuenta que a veces uno no se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser.

«En serio no sabes nada, Jon Nieve».

…

A veces Jon ve un par de ojos verdes escabullirse en sus sueños, escucha risas discretas dentro de las paredes y si alguna vez vio pequeñas luces cerca al bosque no se lo mencionó a nadie. Igual que Harry no lo hizo cuando creyó ver nieve en la ante sala de su casa, o cuando visitó el muro de Adriano como excursión escolar y escuchó tres tañidos de trompeta sonando metros por encima de su cabeza cuando se encontraba en la torre más alta.

Ninguno de los dos puede dejar pensar en el otro, aunque no se den cuenta de aquello. Es más bien como si de alguna manera esos libros llenos de polvo sobre la chimenea —que Ginny insiste en regalar para que los niños no los tomen—, o los que descansan entre la caja de recuerdos al fondo del armario —que Ygritte jura va a quemar la próxima vez que Sam pregunte por los libros—, se hubiesen vuelto una parte indispensable de su vida. El rincón de magia donde ambos se sienten a gusto.

* * *

_ (A moment in a million years)_

Creo que es por eso que en su siguiente vida están en la misma dimensión, entrando en la misma librería y buscando el mismo libro. Y Jon tiene la ligera sospecha de que debe darse por vencido y regresar a buscar al estúpido chico que hace hackeos informáticos para que lo consiga. Sigue mirando en la sección determinada hasta que da con él.

Alto, de cabellos castaños y graciosos lentes circulares. El jodido libro está en sus manos.

—¡Ey! —le llama, sacándolo de su lectura.

—Sí, hola.

Es extraño, lo sabe, se supone que la sección de libros prohibidos está prohibida y si alguien va allí lo último que quiere es hablar con alguien más. El chico está claramente intimidado, da dos pasos hacia atrás y sujeta el libro con fuerza.

—Soy, Jon. No voy a hacerte daño.

El libro que le golpea la cabeza no le deja vislumbrar los ojos verdes del chico abriéndose con sorpresa.

…

Tal vez no debió llevarlo a su casa, total, se había sentido atacado y había utilizado sus poderes para sacárselo de encima. El golpe al parecer no le había hecho daño, pero lleva casi dos horas tirado en la cama. Lo deja allí hasta que despierta.

Cuando vuelve por él está sentado en la cama, hojeando el libro. Lo mira durante lo que parecen horas, sabe que nota su presencia y que solo espera a que haga un movimiento. Va hasta la cocina y toma dos latas de cerveza.

Vuelve al cuarto con cuidado, pone una de las latas en la mesa de noche más alejada de ¿Jon? Sí, ese es su nombre.

—Me llamo Harry. Siento lo del golpe.

—No lo hiciste tú, así que no hay nada que disculpar.

Sus ojos grises le dan duro. Es la mirada triste y empedernida de quien se ha guardado muchas cosas en la vida, pero no es en absoluto desagradecido.

—Sí, si fui yo.

…

Imaginar que el chico de los lentes tontos de una biblioteca podía tener algo especial era estúpido. Era más tonto aún que él se hubiese quedado escuchando todo como un idiota y le hubiese creído a la primera. No es que mintiese, Harry no tiene estilo para eso, es que Jon a veces suele pasarse de la raya para con sus convicciones e ideas.

¡Magia! ¿Quién mierda cree en la magia? Nadie, nadie debería hacerlo, pero él lo hace porque Harry lo persuade de hacerlo al dejar que sea el libro lo primero que vea al despertarse, porque luego le invita una cerveza y porque al final se entera de que Malfoy (el chico que siempre se burló de Harry), es el mismo idiota que solía hacer grafitis en las puertas del auto de Joffrey (cuando Arya dejaba algún espacio en blanco). También le cree porque hace llegar pizza gratis sobre la cama y luego deja que se quede en su casa por esa noche.

Jon está de encubierto. Se supone que debe infiltrarse en la organización que publicó el libro y saber qué fin tenía con él, pero lo olvida momentáneamente cuando el otro chico habla sobre las cosas _imposibles_ que podría realizar si tuviera los secretos de ese libro. Todo va demasiado bien.

Se tuerce cuando Jon llama a Sam y dice que redacte una carta de renuncia. Cuando Harry habla con Ron y le pide las llaves del viejo auto que sigue estacionado en la bodega de esa gasolinera abandonada.

Está al borde del abismo cuando pasan tres días seguidos yendo a la librería para hacer verificaciones de algunas referencias que han hallado en el libro. Sobre todo cuando Jon le muestra a Harry la espada de material extraño que su antiguo mentor le regalara antes de morir, las cosas porque el calendario, en el que Jon buscaba el aniversario de su muerte, les dice que llevan un mes jugando a no conocer a nadie más que ellos.

Harry supo de inmediato que era a causa de su historia. Padres ausentes, presión por sobresalir, mejores amigos que eran su familia y la absurda idea de estar solo y no encontrar a nadie que te haga verdadera compañía.

—¿Pudiste hacer algo con el libro?

Las llaves giran y el auto arranca.

—No mucho, solo sé que quien lo escribió tuvo mucho cuidado de no dejar pistas. Es más viejo de lo que aparenta —Jon sonríe con pesadez, más lánguidamente que de costumbre.

—Está bien, conozco a una chica que nos podría ayudar con eso. Adora los libros.

—Tal vez no sea tan necesario saber que dice.

La gasolinera se encuentra en una calle lateral poco concurrida. Las luces del atardecer se filtran por los vidrios oscuros del auto, dando una imagen opaca, como de vieja fotografía, del cielo anaranjado y nubes violeta translucido.

—¿Cómo?

—Es que tal vez ya no me interesa el libro.

—Jon, me dijiste hace una semana que entrar en esa librería y tratar de robarla era la mejor idea que habías tenido y tendrías.

Un sonrojo tonto atraviesa la cara de Jon antes de contestar, Harry aguanta la respiración como si una fuerza ultraterrena lo fuese a arrancar del asiento.

—Yo creo que pensaba más en ti que en el libro.


End file.
